


snow day

by lostalongtthewayy



Series: whatever it takes [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Snow Days, cs family, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostalongtthewayy/pseuds/lostalongtthewayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt ;; CS family fluff + winter + beanies<br/>Killian's and Emma's little daughter had no choice but to inherit her mom's love for beanies. Fluffy CS O/S</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow day

It was a somewhat gloomy January day, cold and cloudy outside, but that with the fresh powder of snow that had just fallen over Storybrooke the night before, it didn’t look so awful when Killian looked out the window.

As a matter of fact, it looked quite beautiful. Maine most certainly got more snow than he was used to during the winter time, but Killian just couldn’t seem to care at all about the little extra snow. It was something about his life right now, _with_ Emma and every single one of the beautiful blessings she’d brought along with her to his life, that simply didn’t allow him to care about details such as a colder winter in this land. It certainly seemed like the smallest price to pay considering his life right now.

Especially when out of the corner of his eye he could already see that woman he’d decided to spend the rest of his life with, walking into the room. A smile immediately traveled to Killian’s face; he turned around just enough to watch her properly walk in —hips swaying, eyes twinkling, and that goofy grin on her face the minute their eyes met.

Aye, even after all this time with her, one of her smiles was still enough to send that magical warm feeling of love all through his body.

“Almost ready sailor?” Emma asked him then, looking at him over her shoulder.

Took him a moment, a small one, enough to remind himself, that yes, this was _real_ , before Killian was able to nod slightly in her direction. “Aye, love,” His voice was breathy but happy and joyous at the same time.

It was David’s birthday today, and as if they needed more excuses to, they were all supposed to meet at Granny’s in about half an hour to celebrate such occasion. Killian had been ready for hours now, but Emma hadn’t…and neither had the little one Emma was trying to get dressed right now.

Killian chinned up then, catching a glimpse of their little princess kicking her chubby little legs up in the air as Emma struggled to put on her the tiniest white stockings with navy blue anchor prints all over. It made him smile —not seeing Emma struggle, although that was particularly humorous too, but his child — _their_ child; the little person that had made _him_ a father for the first time, and Emma a mother again.

She was perfect —much like her mother was, and she’d certainly given his life a brand new meaning from the very day she was born.

“If you make fun of me, I’m gonna have to hurt you,” Emma said eventually; her tone playful and silly as she finally managed to put on the freaking tights on her kid.

Killian stuffed a laugh, walking behind her slowly, and hooking his arm around her waist. He used his hand to move some of Emma’s hair out of the way so that he could plant a kiss to her neck. She gasped, almost immediately and closed her eyes. “You can’t charm your way out of this,” She said, but he still didn’t answer, but instead kissed her neck again. It gave Emma goosebumps all over, and she shivered.

“Would you pass me her coat?” She asked softly then, trying helplessly to regain her composure. Killian chuckled against her skin, and finally then when he pulled back slightly, Emma opened her eyes again. Her heart rate had risen in those few seconds, and she was already breathing if only a little heavier. Damn him and his touch!

Shaking her head, Emma looked down at the baby on the changing table; she leaned down closer to her little face and smiled playfully. “Your papa sweetheart, is trouble, big big trouble…” She teased; loud enough that Killian could of course hear her from across the small nursery.

He was smirking when he moved back to where Emma was with their baby. “Aye, but you love me for it,” He countered with, and she didn’t reply.

She couldn’t.

She was guilty as charged, so she just shrugged at him taking the coat he’d picked for the baby. It was a tiny red winter coat, which actually matched well with the baby’s white and blue dress. Emma smiled, her eyes on the baby as she put on her coat. Unlike with the stockings, the baby didn’t wiggle as much as her mom put on her coat, and instead giggled and cooed the whole time.

Once the coat was on, Emma scooped up the baby from the changing table and tenderly cradled her little face close to her own. She kissed the baby’s soft sweet skin before turning toward Killian. He was watching them back, staring almost in that way he did sometimes. Emma didn’t blame him, as she still found herself doing the same thing sometimes. It was rare, but every now and again, she too still felt the need to pinch herself to make sure this all wasn’t just a wonderful dream, but her life.

_Happy_ —for once.

“She still needs something, and then we can go,” Breaking the moment, Emma moved to Killian passing him the baby as she went back to the baby’s dresser looking for just the last touch for her outfit.

At barely eight-months-old, their own little royal was still the lightest, most precious little thing Killian had ever held. He was always careful and tender with that baby. He had never truly understood just why David was so overly protective of Emma, until that first moment Killian had held his own baby girl. Nothing had been the same ever since that night.

Emma rummaged for a moment too long the baby’s drawer before finally letting out a happy squeal when she found what she was looking for.

Killian’s eyebrows were knitted together expectantly when she turned back to him. Emma grinned widely. She walked to them, and with a proud grin on her face, smugly showed him the perfect, however tiny, fluffy red beanie that matched perfectly the baby’s coat.

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him then. “Of course,” He said. "Tell me again why the little princess needs so many snow hats?“

“Because,” Emma answered evasively, carefully putting on the baby the fluffy beanie. “It’s cold out,”

Killian’s eyes shifted down to hers, and he looked at her not buying her answer one little bit.

“She looks cute, all right?” Emma replied then, rolling her eyes playfully.

And of course at that, Killian had no choice but to nod. “That she does,” He agreed watching with awe and love at the baby.

“Plus, she likes them,” Emma added softly then, her eyes shifting to the baby too.

Killian nodded indulgently, and smiled. Their daughter was indeed the most beautiful little lass in this whole land and every other land and if anyone dare to disagree with him in that, well, then they could fight him.

Metaphorically speaking these days, but still. That baby was beautiful and Killian will forever be grateful by how much she favored Emma.

By then, Emma wasn’t paying Killian and his musings much attention anymore, as her eyes were solely on the baby, and how well a job she’d done dressing her today. She smiled proudly up at Killian, and nodded. “We are ready now,” She declared.

Killian looked at her, playfully wiggling those eyebrows of his. “At last?” He asked, mock sarcasm lacing his words.

Emma glared at him before she slightly punched his arm, but then also smiled. These days, sometimes even pretending she was annoyed was hard work. She still stared at Killian boldly, daring him with her eyes alone to mock her again.

Killian held her stare for all of ten seconds, before he turned to their daughter and began speaking again. “Now, now little lass, if your grandfather complains about us being late, you can blame it on _mum_ and the three hundred outfits she made you try…”

The baby was oblivious still to his flavor of sarcasm, so instead of frowning the way her mama did, the baby instead smiled that perfect wide smile of hers, scrunching her nose, and lifting her chubby little hands to cup her father’s face. And oh God, was that just the sweetest thing she did to _them_ these days.

Killian closed his eyes softly, not caring one bit when Emma’s façade broke first, and she started laughing. Soon after Killian heard the baby giggling as well and that just about did it for him and he grinned widely. “Ah sure, laugh at my expense you two,” He said, playfully bopping the baby’s nose with his fingertip. He wasn’t the least bit annoyed and yes, they were going to be late, and yes, getting out of the house took hours these days, but…he wouldn’t change a single thing.

“Let’s just go,” Emma said, her voice still breathy from laughing so much before. “I’ll explain dad how dressing this little royal didn’t come on the manual when we got her and we are struggling,” She smiled, leaning onto Killian’s and the baby’s side as they finally started out of the room. Emma reached up tickling a little the baby, which wasn’t easy with all the layers she was wearing, but was still rewarded by a look and smile from the baby. And that, _that_ little look and smile was certainly one of the most precious things Emma had in her life.

If it were even possible, Emma managed to smile even wider then. She looked up at Killian now. “I love you,”

It gave him pause, for all of two seconds, but it still did —as it always did. “Aye,” He nodded, the smile on his face huge and joyful, matching hers. “I love you too, Swan…lets go now, our family awaits….”

                                                    x


End file.
